


Just as Reckless

by marsy_142



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, I am questioning my morals because of this fic, I'm not sure if mature or explicit idk, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Sexual Content, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, autistic holtzmann, brief breathplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsy_142/pseuds/marsy_142
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reckless was Jillian’s middle name and Gorin had made that explicitly clear from the first time they met and again when they started having this affair. Though the frequency of Jillian’s visits left Gorin pondering whether it was also her’s. Perhaps she was just as reckless.<br/>Minor hiatus while I'm getting back into my college routine - I'll be updating again in two weeks! I haven't forgot about you all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic they have a 20 year difference between them because I decided to lessen the gap. At this stage in their relationship described in this, Holtzmann is 25 and Gorin 45. If you have any comments on how I could make this better please do not hesitate to tell me. I'd love some reviews because they keep me going.

It wasn’t uncommon that Dr. Gorin would let her most promising student visit her house for some extra-curricular activities but this time it was a little bit different. Her husband, whom she had been unhappily married to for sixteen years and happily for two - the first two years of course, was away to a medical conference in England. He didn’t tell her how long he’d be, only that he wouldn’t be there for her birthday and he sends his sincerest apologies for that. 

Reckless was Jillian’s middle name and Gorin had made that explicitly clear from the first time they met and again when they started having this affair. Though the frequency of Jillian’s visits left Gorin pondering whether it was also her’s. She never did like Cerise as a middle name. 

Holtzmann was working on her notes in the kitchen while Rebecca was upstairs preparing the bedroom for the surprise she had to offer tonight. A loud “Ah-ha!” every so often would travel all the way up the stairs and to Rebecca’s ears, it made her chuckle. 

An hour had passed and the exclamations of progress had become less and less. Jillian was sat on the bar stool but instead of her with her head swishing around as she worked she was stationary with her head in her hands and let out a huff of exasperation. 

Gorin entered the room unannounced and folded her arms as she stood by the door. She cleared her throat with an “Ahem,” that caught Jillian off guard. Rebecca walked a little closer and peered over her shoulder, “Seems like someone is stumped. I thought you said you had it?”. 

Another huff escaped Holtzmann’s mouth. “It’s not that I’m stuck! I just...I just don’t like it!”

“It looks like you are stuck to me,” She pulled up a chair, shuffled in close and seized the pen and notebook from her student. 

“I can do it!” Jillian pouted tried to reach for the notebook again but everytime she did Rebecca moved it further away. 

Gorin bit her lip, as she always did in concentration, and worked through Jillian’s work filling in the blanks. “All done, do you know how I did that?”

Holtzmann replied in her sarcy tone, “Yes. But perhaps I just needed…” she stood and then plopped herself down on her mentor’s lap, “...a sexier chair.” 

Her mentor was unamused. 

Though, despite not being amused by the situation, she did still take the opportunity to plant a few kisses on the back of her student’s neck. “You can be so silly sometimes, Jillian.” 

In response to the stimuli Jillian leant backwards, near her mentor’s ear and gave off delicious noises. They were in such a compromising situation and it was oh so reckless because the curtains were wide open and the neighbours could potentially see a show they did not wish to see, but yet this did not stop Gorin from wrapping her arms around Holtzmann and sliding one hand beneath the waistband of her bottoms. 

Her back arched as Rebecca’s wandering hand rubbed Jillian gently before slipping a single finger inside her. She bit her lip and her breath became unsteady for a moment. 

“Get that work done Jillian,” Gorin growled, her thumb being used against Jillian’s clit as the single finger pushed deeper inside. 

She gasped, “It’s done! I swear!” 

The free hand of Gorin silently flipped over a page of questions which revealed to Holtzmann that she did indeed have to finish her work. 

“Damn...didn’t realise it was double-sided,” She frowned.

Another finger was introduced and then the punishing and rough pace began. Jillian began answering those questions frantically, not caring about her scrawled hand-writing that would probably be illegible to anyone but her, she just wanted to get it done as quickly as possible so that she could be led to the bedroom. 

“Good girl.” 

Jillian mewed. Gorin knew exactly how to push all those physical and mental buttons with ease. 

With her fingers Rebecca stretched her student by opening and closing her fingers inside. Jillian’s eyes closed for a long moment, she gripped onto the desk until her knuckles turned white and her knees quivered. 

Gorin kissed at her neck again, “How am I doing?” she asked - she always did enjoy feedback, “better question...how’s that work?” 

The pen dropped as the last question was completed. Jillian exploded with the pleasure that had been building up and then went limp in her professor’s arms. Gorin’s free arm wrapped around Jillian, she pulled her two fingers back slowly and brought them up to her mouth where she cleaned them off and attempted to hold back her moan at the taste. 

In a swift motion Rebecca stood and scooped Jillian into her arms. She curled up and savoured the feeling of being lifted off the ground, but soon enough a smirk played on her lips and she moved her hands to tease Gorin’s breasts through her shirt. 

“Naughty. I do believe it is time for bed now.” 

“But Becca…”

“Becca? Is that what you are calling me now?”

“Would you prefer something else? A rose by any other name would smell as sweet.” 

Without a word Gorin, now donned with the name of ‘Becca’ carried Holtzmann to the prepared bedroom. One arm supported her weight and the other unbuttoned her shirt. They really should be going to sleep but something about Holtzmann never failed to entice Gorin, and visa-versa. 

She threw Jillian down on the bed before following and crawling on to straddle her hips. “I need you,” Jillian whimpered beneath her mentor. 

“How much?”

“More than I need oxygen.”

Gorin raised her eyebrows, “That’s quite a lot...are you sure that isn’t an overstatement?”

“I’m sure.” 

She decided to test that theory. A hand wrapped around Holtzmann’s throat and pressed hard to restrict her breath. Jillian’s hands grabbed for Rebecca and she let out a small moan before her eyes fluttered back and rolled at the sensation. Her face turned pink then red then verged on purple before Gorin let go. 

They both sat up, Holtzmann gasped to let in the breaths she so desperately needed and Rebecca folded her arms. 

After Jillian had came back to her senses fully she took advantage of their position and tackled Gorin down, she had her pinned and was undoing her shirt.

“What do you think you are doing?” She squirmed under her student and tried to push her off but it was a feeble attempt at fighting back and regaining her control. 

“Claiming what is rightfully mine.” 

She kissed down to Gorin’s breasts and took a nipple into her mouth where she bit playfully. 

“Stop that…”

Holtzmann stopped and pouted when she looked up at her mentor. Rebecca put her hand into her hair and pulled her back up. “I want to kiss you first.” 

Jillian smiled and kissed her softly. A juxtaposition when compared to how hard Gorin wished to kiss her but she didn’t wish to admit it. She was the straight faced professor. She had to stay as professional as she could in this situation.

A squeeze on the bottom. Enough to make her lose her cool. She bit Jillian’s lip in reaction and quickly they pulled away from each other. 

“Ouch!” Jillian noticed the blood on Rebecca’s lip. 

She blushed in embarrassment at her over-the-top reaction. Her head turned away as she apologised, “I’m sorry.”

Quickly her composure was regained and she leant in to Holtzmann. Her thumb wiped across Jillian's lip which smudged the blood, tinting her lips a darker red. “It’s a good colour on you though.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, comments are very much appreciated and I try to respond to each one because I value them so much! I hope you enjoy the next installment as much as I enjoyed writing it. <3

After a long moment of awkward silence following Gorin’s comment Jillian leant in slowly and kissed her playfully while not at all caring that she would be sharing her blood with her mentor. Jillian supposed that Gorin would have already had a taste from the bite and perhaps she was left wanting more. No that was a silly thought. Her mentor wasn’t like that - or at least that is how Holtzmann saw it. 

The kiss left Rebecca breathless. She cupped Jillian’s face in her soft palms and gazed at her lovingly, it seemed like direct eye-contact but Gorin knew that Jillian was focused on that spot just between her eyes. It was very convincing though, but she was much too observant to overlook those little details and quirks. 

“I love you Dr. Gorin,” Jillian said as her face turned a light shade of pink and she put her hand over Rebecca’s. 

She cringed at her ‘professional title’ it was far too formal for what situation they were in. “I love you too, Jillian. Now...let me please you,” her voice was low and husky and portrayed an intense feeling of sexual desire that didn’t go unnoticed by Jillian. With hungry eyes, she looked Holtzmann’s, almost fully unclothed, body up and down. 

A sudden feeling of shyness hit Jillian, sure she was excited, but with her mentor’s eyes on her like that she couldn’t help but feel bashful. Her arms folded across her chest to try to shield herself. Gorin frowns a little in worry, but doesn’t let that stop her from letting her hands caress Jillian’s thighs softly, “What is the matter? Do you want me to stop?” 

Shaking her head almost violently she let Rebecca know that she should continue. At the touches she let out a moan so gentle and quiet that if Gorin was not so close it would go unnoticed. 

A kiss to the neck is how it starts, then from there she heads to Jillian’s collarbones then her sternum, just between her beautiful breasts, planting kisses with every bit of skin she comes into contact with. Gorin takes one of her student’s nipples into her mouth, it was already hard before she even started to run her tongue against it, and that could have been caused by two different factors - it was cold out and that temperature was seeping into Gorin’s house or the anticipation caused by her kissing her way down. . 

Jillian squirmed. Her lips parted to let out her noises of pleasure and her eyes shut tightly. She was entirely lost in the feeling. 

As she nibbled gently and let her tongue flick over the hardened bud, she dragged her nails across Holtzmann’s bare back. This made Jillian arch up away from the sharp pain of Gorin’s nails and thus unintentionally pushed herself closer to Rebecca’s warm mouth. With her eyes focused on Jillian’s expression she knew exactly what to do. She knew exactly how to drive her crazy. One hand stayed on her back, but the other stroked between her thighs. 

Not long after her mentor showed off her tricks the sensations became too much for Holtzmann to handle and she became a quivering puddle. Her head bowed towards Gorin and then buried in against her neck. 

“Now. Isn’t it time for my baby to get ready for bed?” This love business was strange and had Gorin coming out with all sorts of words she never knew existed in her professional vocabulary. She still was not used to it despite their relationship already going on for a few years. “I would send you home, but it is getting so late, so perhaps you might wish to stay tonight?” 

Holtzmann’s eyes lit up and she clung onto her lover. This was a first for her. This was exciting and new. And of course, this was reckless. 

“But,” Rebecca interrupted and gained Jillian’s attention, “Do not touch anything. Do not misplace anything.” 

“I know! I can be good! You know I can!” Jillian nodded. 

Gorin kissed Holtzmann’s cheek. “Good girl.” That phrase again that pushed her emotional buttons and made Jillian melt on the inside. She stood and pulled Holtzmann up with her, “Time to get you dressed,” Rebecca picked out a little silky night-dress, one of her favourites, it was a navy blue and had silver-embroidered flowers across the hem. She pulled it over Jillian’s head and straightened it out, “Perfect. Suits you a lot better than me.” 

_When was the last time I wore that?_

The fabric was soft under Jillian’s fingers as she stroked it, it probably cost more than a week's worth of her shopping and that made her anxious about wrecking it accidentally. Before she could think too much about this she was scooped up into Gorin’s arms so that she could be carefully placed down on the bed and tucked in the blankets. 

Holtzmann got Gorin’s spot.

She inhaled deeply to find the amplified scent of Rebecca’s skin that lingered on the sheets. “It’s so comfortable,” Jillian commented. 

“Isn’t it? Perhaps you’ll be able to stay here some more,” Gorin replied. She didn’t know what had come over her. This behaviour was not the norm for her and was certainly something she did not expect. She was becoming more careless about the secrecy of their relationship. 

“I’d like that.” Jillian said as in her mind she recalled all the times that she had imagined this exact situation. Just sleeping together was new. Leaving after an evening together was usually a matter of urgency. 

Gorin’s face hardened and became far too serious for bedtime, “This must stay on the down low, though, you do understand?” This wasn’t as much a question as it was a command, with fear of this getting out of hand she needed to regain control.

A shiver of pain hit Holtzmann. It always did when Gorin spoke that phrase. “I can understand discretion,” Jillian responded while patting the spot beside her on the bed to signal for Rebecca to join. 

“I wish it didn’t have to be this way,” Gorin complained with a sigh. She got in beside Jillian and put an arm under her head. 

Holtzmann traced Rebecca’s wedding band with two fingers. 

_Gold. I’d never have bought you gold. Perhaps meteorite rock shined to a polish. No gold was far too common for such a magnificent woman._

“It’s okay, he got there first...he won the race. I’m just glad I get the consolation prize,” 

“For tonight...I want to be free,” She dug her nails into her ring finger so that she could remove the wedding band, she didn’t have the decency to put the ring on her bedside table, instead she tossed it onto the floor along with the rest of her clothing. “Tonight I am yours and only yours,” 

This made Jillian close to tears. Happy tears. She held them in and pulled herself over to Gorin to let her lips express the depths of her love. “You are so beautiful Rebecca.” 

“As are you…” Gorin then let out a sigh, “oh I don’t know whether to call you Jillian...or Holtzy like your friends do. I know they all call you by your last name.”

“My friends are friends but you are my lover, my life, call me Jillian like the last woman I loved this much.” 

An eyebrow was raised in Holtzmann’s direction. Gorin attempted to stay unphased but a pang of jealousy struck her heart. “Another…?”

“Yeah no one calls me that but my Mom,” she answers hoping that her mentor would understand, Jillian’s eyes ‘locked’ as best as they could with hers, “I’ve never loved another the way I love you, Rebecca, I promise my love is yours and yours alone.” 

A sigh of relief climbed Gorin’s lungs and escaped her mouth and suddenly the embarrassment for her overreaction hit. “Oh...that makes sense. Well Jillian it is then.”  
The sound of her first name on Rebecca’s lips made her grin. Usually, anyone calling her by that would cause her to cringe, but here, with her professor, it felt so unfathomably right.  
Gorin let the corners of her mouth turn upwards. It was incredibly wrong in her mind for her to be wearing a smile that was sincere but it couldn’t be stopped. It was something about Jillian that caused this but that was obvious. 

“I love you, Jillian.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is...incoherent. I don't have anyone to proof-read and my writing style is terrible. But yeah I have a plot plan but this is kinda...filler stuff I suppose? I guess you could say I'm trying to make the most of this ship and whatever. There isn't enough Holtzmann/Gorin out there. Anyway. Comment please comment if you can I really love comments it helps me keep motivated!

That had caught Holtzmann off-guard. A pure expression of her mentor’s feelings. No skipping over it. No rushed words. No hushed tone. It was different and felt special.

She scooted in closer and whispered into Gorin’s ear, “I love you too, Rebecca,” before she kissed her soft neck with equally soft lips. Jillian’s hands fumbled with and then cast to the side the black dressing gown Gorin was draped in. She hoped that this action would make Gorin understand that she wanted to make love to her.

“We should really be sleeping…don’t you have stuff to do tomorrow?” Gorin protested, though her body did not. She tried to push Jillian away but deep down inside something told her that she couldn’t resist, not really.

“I have stuff to do tomorrow...but it is not tomorrow yet.” Jillian pressed her gentle open mouthed kisses to Gorin’s collarbones. Instinctively Rebecca reached up and tangled her hands in Jillian’s hair which caused it to all fall loose from her typical messy - but also totally gorgeous - style. Holtzmann stroked and adored every inch of Gorin’s bare skin.

The kisses trailed lower, down past the slope of her soft stomach until she reached her mentor’s perfectly trimmed mound and with no hesitation Jillian inhaled deeply at her scent and moaned. She buried her face between Gorin’s legs who, in reaction to the amazing feeling, pulled violently at Jillian’s blonde locks.

Every breath between her professor’s thighs is a whisper of love and pure adoration. Whispers that Gorin may never hear but at least Jillian’s tongue can always spell it out on her clit. Rebecca shook and shivered with every motion made on her. Her hips bucked upwards that forced Jillian’s face closer, if that were possible. With a swift movement her legs are lifted and placed over Holtzmann’s shoulder so she can get closer to lick deeply at the sweet ambrosia that lay deep inside and was spilling out of her opening.

“God...Jillian...don’t stop.” It must have been good because why else would she have exclaimed to a deity she did not believe in?

She couldn’t fight the feeling. The cold and stern-faced professor routine was over for now.

Her tongue flicked and worked fast on Gorin’s clit as she carefully introduced two fingers deep inside. Gorin cried out, her body convulsed with the bolts of pleasure that were being sent through every inch of her being, and as an undignified mess she flopped down on the bed. Holtzmann pulled herself up so that she could hold, the quivering mess that was her professor, in her arms, while whispering ‘I love you’s. Between breaths Gorin is only able to come up with two coherent sentences, “I’m a mess Jillian look what you have done!” and “I love you..you perfect woman.”

With a quick movement Jillian leant over and turned out the lights so that she could focus better on the feeling of Gorin’s soft skin that she believed deserved to be worshipped by the inch. “Don’t you think it is time for bed now?” asked Rebecca once she had steadied enough after her orgasm.

In response Holtzmann nodded sadly because she knew that morning would come far too soon and she wouldn’t get long to enjoy the feeling of being pressed against her lover in bed. Skin to skin.

Gorin lifted her phone to set an alarm but made sure it was quiet enough so that it would go unnoticed by Holtzmann. She had a treat in store. She wanted to give her breakfast in bed as well as a little extra. Once she was done with setting her alarm stupidly early she scooted closer and wrapped her arms around the sobbing Jillian from behind, “Don’t worry Jillian, he won’t be home for another week. Maybe we could do this again tomorrow night?”

Her face lit up instantly and she was unable to stop the tears from flowing. So here she was, crying in happiness and nodding frantically.

“Take as long as you need Jillian. I know you don’t like people seeing you cry - even if it is in joy,” Gorin said soothingly as her hands tangled in Jillian’s curls.

“You can look. You are my everything of course you can look,” Jillian turned in the bed and buried her face into her professor’s chest.

A finger softly lifted Holtzmann’s chin to allow Gorin a better look, to gaze deeply and lovingly into her eyes, to show true meaning to her every word. “Another night with me Jillian. If you are good maybe two.”

Jillian’s eyes closed to let her mentor’s kindness wash over her. It was already a privilege to sleep in her bed but in this moment Jillian felt that she had been blessed by some higher being that she obviously does not believe in. Gorin planted a small kiss on her forehead and then the tip of her nose, “Goodnight Jillian, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jillian whispered as she fell into a peaceful sleep, and it was probably the most peaceful she had had in years as she was all too prone to falling asleep at her desk while being in the middle of working on a project.

\-----

The soft alarm sounds beside Gorin’s head. Time to get up.

With a slow and calculated motion Rebecca slid her arm out from under Holtzmann’s head as not to wake her and without too much of a racket she got out of the bed and headed for the kitchen. Before long she is back and has a tray of various breakfast foods as well as the variety of tea that she knew was Jillian’s favourite; Jasmine. The tray is carefully placed on the bedside table and Gorin got back on top of the bed where she kissed the back of Jillian’s neck and reached around to pinch at her nipples. Her untroubled dreams came to a halt suddenly and she joined the waking world again.

“Huh?”

“Good morning, I have left food for you,” Gorin gestured with a finger towards the tray that was piled high with various options. Holtzmann, being a lazy little shit first thing in the morning, made grabbing motions with her hands but didn’t put in any sort of effort to get closer to the food.

“Sit up then.” Gorin positioned the pillows so that it was more comfortable to sit against. She then reached over Holtz to grab the tray, unintentionally - but also totally intentionally - letting her bare chest brush against Jillian’s. This caused them both to moan.

“You’ll make me drop the tray Jillian,” scolded Rebecca, she rested back and placed the tray on Jillian’s lap. “I hope you like that type of tea.”

She took a small sip then commented with a single word, “Delicious!”

\-----

After the breakfast had been finished Gorin looked down at her watch. “Oh...it’s got quite late, we should get ready.” She pulled Holtz onto her lap and fixed her hair into her usual type - it really was surprising that no one had caught on that Jillian’s hair only started getting styled like that once they started their affair, just after their first out-of-school encounter.

A bright beam grew across Jillian’s face because she felt like a child again being looked after.

Gorin searched through the depths of her husband’s closet to find clothing that no longer fit him but would definitely look perfect and adorable on Jillian. She picked out a purple iridescent waistcoat and a fitted dress shirt, both items of clothing that clearly he hadn’t worn since ‘the golden years’ of their relationship.

Holtzmann clapped her hands excitedly loving the waistcoat and all of its shiny silver buttons. Once she had got dressed she did a twirl and bow and was giggling all the while.

And then everything got serious. “Hmm. How will I get you to class without being noticed?” Gorin clasped her hands at her mouth making it clear that she was deep in thought.

“I could walk?”

“I could drive you half way.”

“Really? That would be great!”

“Yes. I think it would work fine,” She bit her lip to somehow ‘aid’ her thought process, “Would you be able to pick up a coffee for me, you will be passing my favourite café on the walk.”

Jillian winked overtly at the cliché, “Of course professor, anything for extra credit.”

At this Gorin rolled her eyes. “Let’s get going then.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I hope this is an adequate update. Please feel free to leave a comment to let me know what you think - it really helps me with staying motivated and passionate about a fic. I hope you all enjoy this!

Their car journey is painfully silent. No radio. No talking. The only sound to be heard was the roar of the engine and the traffic passing by. Jillian sat rigid and upright in her seat, though of course she would much rather be slouching with her feet on the dashboard, but the atmosphere definitely did not feel relaxed enough for that. She had to place her hands under her bottom to force herself to stay entirely still. 

Once they pull up outside the cafe the only words uttered by Gorin are, “Be good today,” to which Holtzmann gave a soft sleepy smile, stepped out of the car and headed into the cafe to order her tutor’s favourite beverage - a strong black coffee with caramel syrup. 

\----

Dr. Gorin’s face remained completely expressionless as the class entered her room and even when her favourite student arrived with a sleepy grin and delivered the coffee she didn’t react, almost as if nothing ever happened the night before. This was the norm but Holtzmann found it unbearable for her lover to give her the same serious look she gave everyone. 

When Jillian took her seat three rows back she noticed a small slip of paper stuck to the bottom of her desk with tape. She pulled it off and opened it discreetly on her lap.

_My darling Jillian,_

_Thank you so much for last night. It was truly amazing and I loved that I was able to sleep in the same bed as you, I hope you enjoyed it as well._

Jillian scrunched up her face while trying to figure out what the next part said as it was in some sort of old code. After figuring out that it was the same code used in Cold War Germany she was able to decipher what it said. 

_Stay behind after class I have something to give you._

Then it was back to normal, no decoding needed. 

_Dinner tonight? My treat. It’s my birthday remember._

_Love from,_

_Classified._

By the time she had finished reading the class was almost over and so she eagerly awaited what she was going to be receiving from her mentor. Gorin stood up from her desk once everyone else had left, she closed the blinds and locked the door. 

“You are so enticing Jillian.” 

“I am? How? I just spent over an hour breaking that code…”

“You are. I don’t know how. You just are and you drive me crazy. I can’t keep this professionalism up around you.” Gorin perched on the front of her desk facing Holtzmann with hungry eyes. 

A smirk played on Jillian’s lips, “How do you think I feel? I’m the one with the lady boner in class every time you turn around.”

With a finger Gorin beckoned Holtzmann closer. Her heart leapt in anticipation and she complied, sauntering closer - so close their bodies almost touched. Rebecca, once Jillian was in reach, grabbed onto her shirt collar, wrapped her legs around her waist. Heat rushing between their bodies, they were pressed flush against each other.

“Oh God,” moaned Holtzmann.

Gorin pulled back and raised an eyebrow in her secret lover’s direction, “What is the matter Jillian?” 

“That...that was just a bit sudden.”

“I apologise,” lied Gorin. She yanked on Jillian’s shirt collar and brought her into a second kiss. One where she bit playfully at her lip and let those soft little kisses trail down to the soft skin on Jillian’s neck: the location that would soon be marked with a purple bruise. 

In retaliation, without realising how stupid and reckless she was being, Holtzmann sunk her teeth into Gorin’s neck.

Gorin shook her off and pushed her away. "Jillian! Look what you have done? We have matching hickeys for God's sake!" 

"Yeah! Like our 'screw u' badges!" 

She began pacing frantically around her classroom, in complete shock of the situation and trying to figure out how to rectify the situation, "...This isn't a good thing. The badges we could have got away with, but this?" 

Jillian looked down, "No no no...I didn't mean to. Did I fuck up? I fucked up didn't I?" Copying her mentor she nervously paced around the room as well. 

"It...it will be okay. I can fix this don't worry."

"How?"

"I don't...exactly know."

"Can you put some of that cream stuff on it?" Holtzmann shrugged.

"What like concealer? I suppose," said Gorin. She sat behind her desk, pulled out her bag and searched around inside for concealer or anything else she could hide the hickey with. 

Jillian stood idly rocking slightly while playing with her hair and hoping that her mentor doesn’t hate her for her mistake. 

With the concealer she covered the hickey quickly, “Easy mistake Jillian. Don’t worry about it.”

In response the blonde nodded and gave a shy smile then got down onto the floor and sat by Gorin’s feet. “Can we go home now?” Before she even realises what she is saying the words are out of her mouth.

“Yes Jillian,” replied Gorin as she packed up her things and got out her keys ready to lock up the classroom. “You must leave first though, go to that café again and I’ll pick you up on my way past.”

Jillian hopped up from the ground and nodded her head, “I’ll run!” She burst out of the classroom and bolted down the hallways almost knocking a few students off their feet.

“Always such a show off,” Gorin mused to herself with a chuckle. 

In less than ten minutes Holtzmann arrived at the café and went inside to order a cup of her favourite tea for her mentor to taste and soon after her order was ready the car pulled up outside. Jillian passed the cup over to Gorin as she hopped in the car. 

“Oh? For me?”

“Yeah for you,” answered Jillian.

Gorin took a small sip and let out a small noise of enjoyment at the taste, “Wonderful flavour. No wonder you enjoy it so much. Let’s get home so we can get ready.”

“Home,” Jillian smiled.

They arrived at Rebecca’s house and entered in a rush. Gorin threw her long tan coat and leather briefcase to the side without much of a care for where it lands then she ran upstairs where a few outfits were laid out on the bed. Holtzmann followed shortly after being just as careless with where she left her things.

“What will I be wearing?” she asked.

“I had a little something…made…I took your measurements once remember?” Gorin pulled out a tailor made suit from the depths of her closet. It luckily didn’t cost much as she has a friend in the business and even if it was full price it would barely make a dent in the figures she earns in her field. 

Holtzmann blinked rapidly in her stunned silence.

“Do you like it?” Gorin questioned. 

“It’s so beautiful!” 

“Really? You really like it?” She patted each of the options laid out on the bed, “What do you think would suit best?” 

From the bed Jillian lifted a blue dress with a crystal trim, “I like this one.”

“Help me into it?” 

With a lump of anxiety mixed with excitement she had to gulp down Jillian placed her hands on her mentor and helped her out of her work outfit. When fully undressed Gorin lay down on the bed and sighed happily at the feeling of being released from the restrictive clothing. Holtzmann offered a hand and pulled her up to sitting position and helped her into the dress. 

“Thank you Jillian, would you like some help with your suit?” Without waiting for a response Gorin started to undress her student slowly, taking in every inch of her beautiful freckled skin. Holtzmann’s face flushed a bright red and she attempted to hide her bare body with her hands. 

“Don’t hide from me,” Gorin growled, her voice expressed her hunger for her student.

Holtzmann gave in, stopped hiding herself and looked away. “Why?”

“Because you are mine. All mine. And I should be allowed to look at what is mine,” explained Gorin clearly. She shook her head to get her mind on track and away from the temptation then quickly got Jillian dressed.

Jillian fidgeted with the cuffs of her shirt scared to move too much and mess up the suit.

“It’s all yours now. Don’t worry. I can tell you don’t want to wreck it but you can’t.” She kissed Jillian’s cheek and ceased her hands in hers. She led Jillian downstairs to the car, "Go out first, I'll lock the house up and follow behind." 

They drove out of town to a place two hours away where their faces would be unknown. Jillian placed her hand on Gorin's thigh as she drove and she was met with an eyebrow raise, "What do you think you are doing?" 

"Just getting comfortable professor."


End file.
